Talk:Original Uniform Challenge 2.0/@comment-24335505-20160904155846
I think this ended up as another one of our largest contests ever. Nice job everyone! Since I have time, I'll even do an every entry breakdown. Apologies for the long comment. 1st - Game of Thrones Valkyrie - This was really my favorite entry of all the entries, but there were a few minor problems with it. First off, I loved the concept (which I helped with a bit) and the way you did the bio. I also loved the sprites, the move icons, and the actions themselves. Tons of effects, tons of references, the great Oath effects and everything else; it was an overall fantastic work. You put effort into makiing it a combo of ingame effects, Valkyrie's concepts and Game of Thrones ideas, and it shows. The two problems I found were the lack of "The North Remembers" effect on the passive, and the fact that it's a little too varied from Valkyrie to be a true alt. 2nd - Lost Scroll Faiza Hussain - This is really interesting as an alt, and earns my second place for it. It's a perfect reversal of Faiza's buff and prevention moveset. Other than that, however, it lacked a bit of originality, and seemed really to be just an inverted Faiza. Overall I guess I'd say it's a good alt, but could have been better. 3rd - Telepathic Mercenary Fantomex - This made Fantomex good for once, but had some problems. While the bio is great, and the moves overall are fantastic, I didn't quite like the passives (like what's the point of Zero Odor and why can he interrupt 75% of enemy attacks with no limit on how many). I also really don't like the sprite. When it came down to it, if it had been a refactor challenge, you'd probably have won for me, but as an alt challenge, it only earns 3rd place. The rest: Monty Python Black Knight - Hahahahahaha this is great. But let me be honest, it's too much based off of the skit to be an alt. Other than Valinor, which is exactly the buff I'd like to see it seems more of a completely different character then it does an alt. It's almost worthy of my top 3 on humor value alone, but not quite. Phoenix Five Quake - While the sprites and move icons were fantastic, the upgrades just didn't do it for me. It seemed like there was so much that could have been done to make Quake more powerful and Phoenix enhanced, and adding Burning and Exploded to all the actions just seemed like the easy way out. The Fire Wall passive also doesn't seem to quite fit Quake. Fearsome Moon Knight - Maybe I'm just a little biased from my Dark Knight Moon Knight, but this upgrade just doesn't impress me. The idea itself is ok, and the sprite and actions are nice, but it's really not much more than basic Moon Knight with a few Daredevil effects thrown in and the class changing removed. Other than Vigilante Vengance, which I really like, it's rather bland. Shocker Avatar of Gravity - A good idea with good sprites and actions, but a few custom Gravity effects might have been nice. Without anything really unique, it wasn't exceptional enough to be in my top 3. Agent Carnage - Not bad on the idea, and the sprites and move icons look great, but the bio isn't really well explained (for example why did he lose Venom and how does Amazing Spider-Girl tie in?) and the moves are a little OP, which I don't always like. I wish it had kept a little more of the original in it. Corrupted Blade - Sprite and bio are great, and I really love the idea of the Mephisto Dracula team-up to make Blade a weapon. Seems like a great enemy for a Spec Ops or something. However, when it comes to the moves, I just don't like it. Shadows of the Undead and Thrall of Dracula are a bit OP and don't have % mentioned, and Vampire Hunter doesn't quite fit his new persona. Like someone else mentioned, his L1 makes the A-ISO a bit redundant, and the Enchanted moveset is kinda overpowered as well. But hey, you did the Special Properties above the debuffs/buffs, and I appreciated that a lot. Blight Venom - Nice concept, fun sprite, good moves, but it might be a little bit too much. That many unremovable debuffs plus Despair and all the rest - it's a little bit too overpowered were it not for Faiza in the game. I also don't quite understand the point of Getting Too Sick and the other passives, so it didn't feel good enough for me. Ice Cream Man Blizzard - Hilarious concept, good bio, obviously great sprites and actions, but just as I didn't vote for Psycho Moonstone last time because it was too varied from the original, I can't vote for this one either. It's more of a different hero then an alt, since none of the actions or really the flow of the character are the same as the original, except for Cold Reception. We All Scream For Ice Cream is also massively confusing and might have been better off as two passives or something. Literal Misty Knight - It's a great idea and has the potential to have been one of my top picks, but the fact that her Vindicative Exploitation, Foxy Lady and Gonna Git You were removed and replaced with the generic versions for no real reason disappointed me. The upgrades to some of the actions and the passive made it have potential, though, and that's what was the worst part for me. It almost seemed unfinished. Superior Monster Man - I love the idea, but the sprite's a little bit... odd, and the moves seemed like they could have used a little more thought. It made me laugh though. Tech Knight America - Up through the passives, I loved this one. Good idea, good rework (although switching Targeted and Focal Point was kinda pointless). Then I saw the moves, which are so massively OP they're barely realistic. The bio also needs a little bit of work. What things does he want to do he didn't want to do before? Worthy Hercules - There's a lot that could have been done here, and a lot of good ideas, but it's a bit of a jumble (granted you didn't have computer access and needed help) and the "Cul" buffs seem really pointless to me. You get a one-time 25% addition to any Rising Up buff, that then is removed after attacking and can't come back for two rounds. The Deadly Crits on every move is also too powerful when he can guarantee the crits. Also, he's only one class, and alts generally have two. Time Traveler Elsa Bloodstone - Needs a bit of work. The idea is nice, but there's a ton of broken EIs (and I'm sure you had time to make them since you made the entry), follow-ups on a Deadly Crits High Crits move is overpowered, and the L6 and L9 are good but don't really benefit anything else in the work. Seems a little sloppy, but a good idea and sprite. Wager of War Ares - This is probably my 4th or 5th place overall. The idea is great, and the sprite is good, and the moveset fits the concept nicely. It just seems like somewhere, it needs a bit more of the original Ares, as he lost a bunch of what he did in the base suit for new powerful moves. Also, if he's fighting Worthy, why no effects to make him deal more damage to them?